mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/Fire Emblem Roleplay...the 2rd part.
Hello, hello... This is the continuation of my extremely slow-loading, dead (UNTIL NOW ) Fire Emblem RP. If you actually care at all, you can find teh 1st part here, desu! Um...so...um...so...um... Teh RP takes place in the year 656 in the continent of Tellius, 10 years after the Mad King's War. :O We are a group of Crimean mercenaries who um...fight for money. :O Like normal mercenaries. There's not really a true plot yet, but guess we'll make it up as we go, eh, chaps? Like I said, this RP doesn't really require you to actually play the game, but I recommend that you should at least possess basic knowledge about teh game. :O Here are some Fire Emblem Wiki articles that may help. *Tellius (you should also read each nation's individual article) *The Mad King's War *Laguz *Beorc *Branded Er...that's basic knowledge of the story's setting, anyway. :O Do note that these articles may contain spoilers, in case you haven't played it yet but plan to sometime soon. :O If you don't plan on playing teh game, then you can read away, since you don't plan on playin' anyway, I guess. I guess there might be some canon characters (meaning official characters that actually exist in the game) included, but please make them in-character and do not control any of them unless you at least know them decently. o.o If there is something I mention that you do not understand about something I say (since I am teh only one I know so far on teh Wiki who has played both Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and Randomdudeman's Shadow Dragon game has nothing to do with the continent Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance take place in), you can ask what the flip I'm talkin' about or just search it up on teh Fire Emblem Wiki. I do not require a silly little "character form", but I would like for you to specify obviously your character's name, and their class. You may find a list of classes from both games here: *Path of Radiance *Radiant Dawn You may choose one class from either list. You are not allowed to be of a royal class, as you remember that each member of teh roleplay is part of a group of ordinary mercenaries. :O And yes, you can be a laguz. If you are creating an original class, specify what weapons the class can use. You can also create your own unique class, but please do not make them too overpowered or legendary or whatevah. Remember, we are an ordinary group of mercenaries. YOU MAY ALSO LIST THE ADVANTAGES/DISADVANTAGES OF YOUR CHARACTER'S STATS! The stats in Fire Emblem are as follows: HP, Strength, Luck, Defense, Resistance (used to measure a character's defense against magic, different from defense stat), Skill (ability to dodge attacks and chance to activate critical attacks), and Speed. AND AND UHHHH YOU MAY ALSO SPECIFY YOUR CHARACTER'S WEAPON OF CHOICE. List of RD weapons here and PoR weapons here. You may create original weapons, BUT NOT TOO POWERFUL!!! Also, FE characters may carry more than one weapon, so feel free to give your characters multiple weapons in their arsenal. :O Again, your character can be very powerful compared to other characters, but do not make it so that your character possesses godly powers and kills everythin' and takes no damage or sumthin' like dat. ...ah, flip, I guess you people NEED a form, right? FINE. Woof. *'Name:' *'Class:' *'Stat Advantages:' *'Stat Disadvantages:' *'Weapon(s):' *'Species:' *'Appearance:' I don't need any of dat dang personality/bio blasphemy, we can just figure out who your character is as we progress. Add a bio if you really, really need it. :O EXAMPLE CHARACTER: *'Name:' Khali Fornia *'Class:' Tiger *'Stat Advantages:' High strength, defense, and speed *'Stat Disadvantages:' Poor resistance, magic (not like he needs it anyway, I suppose), and avoid *'Weapon(s):' Fang *'Species:' Laguz (Beast Tribe) *'Appearance:' :Untransformed: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090621134138/fireemblem/images/4/43/Tiger.PNG :Transformed: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090717163727/fireemblem/images/0/05/Tiger.jpg In the original RP, we did regular RP format and stuff, but Riotman suggested that we do story format. SO WE'LL DO THAT. TOO BAD IF YOU DON'T WANNA. That is very much all...so we shall continue...hopefully. Category:Blog posts